


白色风信子

by ANranzeanzhiNA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 仏耀 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANranzeanzhiNA/pseuds/ANranzeanzhiNA





	白色风信子

农历新年过后。

例行的工作日很快就到来了，王耀走进自己积了些许灰尘的办公室，简单打理过后，又下意识走到了他们常常共同开会的小房间，虽然大部分时间这间屋子似乎也不是这么个用途。

门一开他就注意到窗台上养着的几盆花被浇了水，正惬意地舒展着它们的枝叶。

他这才意识到矛盾的所在。往常他只有闲来无事才会浇这些花，有时候今天想起明天就又忘了，因此六七天没人打理的花朵们现在还是这样精神地挺立着，这显然就不合常理。

会是谁呢？他懒得考虑，直到打开窗户释放新鲜空气，准备走出门去拿拖把，再一转身就不偏不倚撞上了正捧着一壶水的法国人：“哎？你先来过了？”

“来早了，闲着也是闲着。”弗朗西斯稳了一下手中的水壶，表情轻松地笑着。王耀扫视一眼，也没说什么。

手里拿着拖把，在走回会议室的路上王耀放轻了脚步，其实不必这样他也能够猜个八九不离十。他只是想知道自己想要的答案而已。

面对着朝阳，大束蓬勃的纯白花朵正在宣泄它们旺盛的生命力，蜡质般的表面撒上水珠后，在温和的日光中剔透得宛如水晶。金发男人正背对着他，小心而缓慢地将壶中的水倒入下面的托盘中。一瞬间时光仿佛回溯，他的耳边突然重现了徘徊在巴黎上空的战机嘶鸣声。如此真实。

“看来波弗诺瓦先生的习惯一向能够坚持得很久？实话实说，我最近可是一直在找这个好心人来着。先谢谢你呀。”王耀放下手中的东西坐到长桌边，淡定喝了一口他自带的保温杯里面的花茶。

弗朗西斯听见声音没有急于回头，却只是若有所思地开口，“你为什么要买这几盆花？”

“好看呗......又能净化空气又能美化环境的.......这几株看起来都挺可爱的，怎么了？”

“没什么......”他接着淡淡点头没说下去。

但不久他低醇的声音还是再度响起。

“如果我没记错的话......风信子的花语是点燃生命之火，我姑且可以认为你是在为世界和平做贡献。”

“但白色风信子的花语，可是沉静不敢表露的爱......”

“难不成王先生已经心有所属？”

王耀挑眉摆手，“别总想着给我制造娱乐新闻，我纯粹是下意识觉得顺眼才买了这几盆花......”

他猛地一顿。连空气仿佛都静止了。

......

巴黎。一九四零年。  
“你居然还有这般闲情逸致？”倚在窗边的东方人手里握着一个花瓷的茶水杯，轻巧地从欧洲男人的身边绕过去。

上午十时的阳光正好，斜斜地从涂了金粉的窗框间隙打进来，奶油金半长发的男人此刻的卷发正扎成一束，他闻言停下了正在倾斜的小水壶。少量的水沿着雕花瓷器的边缘滑落，滴滴答答地浸湿了枣色的针织地毯。

窗子以内的自然风景是祥和安宁，头顶上却是阵阵炮声，时不时还有轰炸机疾掠所带起的气流音。一会儿由东北向西南，一会儿又从正南向北低空压过，像是死神的咒怨。

“没什么事情可做，虽然这些花没有人照料很快也会完蛋的，”法国男人皱着的眉头舒展一时，“反正马上也要搬走了，他们能再多享受一天阳光是一天吧......”

“那么，我可以问问传闻中的世界第一陆军怎么样了吗？”

“这个时候你还要嘲讽我一番......你们现在还是赶快做好准备吧......我算是吃够那个没品的德国佬的苦头了。”弗朗西斯僵硬地笑笑，重新继续着手上的动作。

过了一阵他似乎又想起了什么，托着下巴思索半晌，从一排开得正艳的花朵中取出盆抽得高枝的纤细花儿连盆郑重地递到中国人手上。

“帮我好好保管它。”  


“这是什么花？”王耀犹疑了半秒接过。  


“这是希望。”对方鸢尾紫的眼瞳里深不见底。

那是一盆白色的风信子。  


他还是选择和人民在一起。当然王耀早就猜到了。  


虽然改换自身所经历的那种撕裂骨髓的痛楚，远不是常人能够忍受的。  


弗朗西斯就是在那天以前匆匆找到的他。那时他的眉尖蹙紧，汗水顺着颊侧不住地淌。王耀也是吃了一惊，他还未见过变更国体时露出这般痛苦表情的人。法国男人此刻就像落水者抓住了稻草一般紧紧抱住王耀，险些让他喘不过气来。

“怎么了？你没事吧？”王耀讶异地开口。

“他们开始轰炸了。”男人接下来紧锁着眉头只反复重复着这样一句话，身体还有些不住地颤抖。

“都会过去的……”王耀看着他微颤的手，相当清楚这是变革的副作用，此时身体郁结头痛至极能够令人恨不得想撞墙自杀。他胳膊上一道浅浅的疤痕正是从前自己划的，正是因为一时想要发泄，却又怕误伤周围的人。

“是的……都会过去的……”弗朗西斯似乎是在点头，但显然疼痛感并没有消失。

每一次的阵痛背后都是可能在这个彻底消失的恐惧。王耀任由男人紧紧抱住，最终决定亲自上手解开他胸前的军装扣子。“……耀？”弗朗西斯的意识有些模糊，似乎正处于理智与冲动交织的边缘。

“帮你发泄。顺便别忘了以后感谢我。”王耀动作利索地也将自己身上的衣物除去，只剩下洁白花瓣一样诱人的躯体。

那场性爱淋漓又绵长，王耀被过于精力旺盛的男人也折腾到快要失去意识。他们轮着花样从长桌干到了地毯上，再由地毯干到了门板背后。

弗朗西斯咬在他的肩胛骨，刺痛加剧了敏感点的感受。王耀只觉得自己像艘小船被海浪卷到了天上，又倒扣着狠狠翻下来。他下意识的哼音酥人入骨，无形之中加剧了对方同样无意识进攻的频率。汁液四溅，亲吻就从没有停过。

事后据说法国男人十分诚恳地道了歉，虽然王耀那时早已经体力不支晕睡过去。

也许是还人情。东方人这样想想。他也因此毫无心理负担地接下了这盆花朵。

......

子弹不饶人，炮头不长眼。王耀在数不清的动乱里再次深刻意识到这句话的真实性。那盆花在炮火连天的战争和战略转移中多少蒙了些灰尘，王耀只是偶尔才有条件给它浇水。能够活下来也是它命大。不过，看着它那洁白的骨朵，他还是觉得自己在战争中布满裂痕和灰尘的心上有了光。它就像是一颗蒙了纱的珍珠，把整个屋子都照亮了。

直到某次战役的前夕，上面的通知下来了，他们即将进行一次紧急的活动。那盆花实在是无法再次贴身转移。王耀于是提前三天把它慢慢从水中抱出来，小心洗过它的鳞根，然后把它晾在堆满子弹壳的窗台上。

“王先生，那是什么花呀，真好看。”来小棚屋送行军用品的小同志这样问道。

“那是希望。”王耀收起笔记，笑着回答。

“是打小鬼子的希望？”青年人的眼睛睁得大大的，他从没见过这种花儿。

“是的，甚至它还可能是和平的希望。”东方人看着窗外的风沙，斩钉截铁地回答道。

三天之后，他的行军笔记里夹了一束洁白的干花，窗台上少了一棵白色的花朵，只留下清清的一汪水和一个浅浅的小盆。

......

他记得，他还记得；他忘了，他也还记得。

这是一株白色的风信子啊，他为什么之前从没有察觉到？

自诩情感细腻的东方人一时慌了神。

他站起身，不敢直视对方的眼睛，并且下意识想要离开：“我突然想看看公寓里有一本很久以前的日记，恐怕它现在找不到了。”

“没关系，”男人唇角弧度微弯，接着开口，“我想它现在还活着。”

“就像我手边这盆可爱的花朵一样。”

阳光下，那盆洁白的花仿佛跨越了时光，在微风中小幅度地前后摆动，似乎在等待着见证什么。


End file.
